Festival of Lights
The Festival of Lights is a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was first confirmed in issue #141 of the Club Penguin TimesPages A2 and A3, Issue #141, Club Penguin Times. It began on January 23, 2020 and is set to end on January 30, 2020. Story In issue #141 of the Club Penguin Times, Gary announced that there would be an upcoming eclipse on the island. As a result, many penguins were wondering how to celebrate the event. According to one penguin, the party-planners were calling this party the Festival of Lights. Later on, Jet Pack Guy was hinted to come for the party in the Club Penguin Times. Items Stamps The following stamps are also available to collect during this party. Construction Trivia *The eclipse event was first hinted at in the Penguin Style Jan'20 catalog. **The pages from the aforementioned catalog were set in a night-time setting. In addition to this, several hidden items in the catalog were flight-themed. This led to a few people believing that the next party would be another or similar Festival of Flight that takes place at night. *This is the second time an eclipse occurred on Club Penguin Island. The first was in October 2018. *It was hinted in issue #142 of the Club Penguin Times that Jet Pack Guy would be visiting during the party.Page A3, Issue #142, Club Penguin Times **In the same article, the Hot Air Balloon room was also confirmed to return. *During construction, at the Town, the Stadium could be seen instead of the Ice Rink. *When the Party was first released, the Serene Springs did not have a night sky. *According to Thorn in a now-deleted Discord post, Screenhog composed the music for this party. *When the party was first released, the text on the Login Screen said "Festial" instead of Festival.https://imgur.com/8qYsJFo *The Light Bulb Pin could not be obtained when the party was first released. **Similarly, the Bat Pin could be found at the Cove despite its icon not appearing anywhere on the Cove itself. However, when trying to pick the pin up, it would say: "This item is currently unavailable." Gallery Sneak Peeks Festival of Lights Sneak Peek.png|A sneak peek of the Town shown on Devcast #4. Homepage/Login Screen Festival of Lights Homepage.png|Homepage Festival of Lights Login Screen.png|Login Screen Rooms Construction (January 16 - January 23, 2020) Festival of Flight construction Forest.png|Forest Festival of Lights construction Plaza.png|Plaza Festival of Flight construction Town.png|Town Party Festival of Lights Beach.png|Beach Island Eclipse Beacon.png|Beacon Island Eclipse Cove.png|Cove Festival of Lights Dock.png|Dock Festival of Lights Dojo.png|Dojo Island Eclipse Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Festival of Lights Dojo Pathway.png|Dojo Pathway Festival of Lights Forest.png|Forest Festival of Lights Hot Air Balloon Ride.png|Hot Air Balloon Festival of Lights Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Festival of Lights Iceberg.png|Iceberg Festival of Lights Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Festival of Lights Night Club.png|Night Club Festival of Lights Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Festival of Lights Plaza.png|Plaza Festival of Lights Serene Springs.png|Serene Springs Festival of Lights Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Festival of Lights Ski Village.png|Ski Village Festival of Lights Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Festival of Lights Tallest Mountain.png|Tallest Mountain Festival of Lights Town.png|Town Other Festival of Lights Newspaper.png|Announcement of the party in the Club Penguin Times. Festival of Lights Igloo.png|The temporary igloo background. Festival of Lights Telescope.png|The Beacon Telescope. Festival of Lights Binoculars.png|The Cove Binoculars. SWF References Category:2020 Category:Festival of Lights